Mikey's Adventure
by TMNT-Queen
Summary: What do two katana, a stray kitten, an eight-year-old, and a rodeo have to do with each other? Nothing, unless you're Hamato Michaelangelo. And one thing's for sure: Mikey's had a wild night.
1. Part One

**Mikey's Adventure, Part One**

Leo flew through the Lair, his heartbeat pounding in his ears and his feet making slapping sounds on the floor. He'd been out with Karai and Shinigami on a (Splinter-approved) patrol when he'd gotten the text.

 _Mikey hurt. Get here now._

The directness of the message was enough to let Leo know how bad Donnie thought it was. So the leader had rushed home immediately.

He arrived in the lab, panting, but straightened up immediately when he noticed his youngest brother lying half-conscious on the cot. "What happened?" Leo asked, his eyes roving over Mikey's bruised and broken body. About half of it was covered in bandages and there was a cast on his right leg.

Donnie sighed, washing his hands and stepping towards the doorway. "I'll let him explain that one to you. I need coffee."

As soon as he was gone, Leo knelt next to Mikey's bedside. "What happened, little brother?" he asked gently.

Mikey's lower lip quivered and he sat up a little. "It's a long story..."

"I've got time."

"W-Well... you know how I asked about your katana and you told me not to play with them cuz they weren't toys?"

"Yes."

"Well I might've borrowed them... and taken them up to the surface."

"What? Why?"

"To practice! You just look so cool when you're using them and I had to use them that one day and I thought you wouldn't mind if I got some more practice in and-"

"Mikey," Leo interrupted, putting a hand on his brother's arm. "What happened next?"

The orange-banded turtle sighed and closed his eyes, remembering. "It all started with the cat..."

* * *

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

Mikey wrinkled his beak as he walked through the sewers on the way to the surface. The recent rain had really flooded some parts of the New York sewer system - meaning bigger puddles and worse smells than usual. The near-constant dripping of pipes was nothing new, but it did get annoying after a while. And then his ears caught something that _didn't_ sound like dripping.

 _Clang._

A small shriek escaped Mikey's lips and he whipped around, holding one of Leo's katana out towards the noise. "H-Hello?"

"Mew."

His baby-blue gaze snapped down and landed on a fuzzy grey form crawling out from inside an old soup can. A kitten.

Immediately, Mikey sheathed the katana and dropped to his knees, scooping up the kitten and cooing. "Aww, look at you! Aren't you just the cutest little thing? What are you doing all the way down here, little guy?"

"Mew," the kitten replied, gazing up at him with huge green eyes.

"Don't you have a home?"

"Mew."

Mikey pursed his lips and leaned against the tunnel wall, absentmindedly stroking the kitten's head. In response, the fuzzy animal curled up in his large palm and proceeded to go to sleep.

 _I wonder if the guys would let me keep him? He's not that big, and even though Leo doesn't really like cats, I don't think this little guy would cause that much trouble._

The orange-banded mutant chuckled a little as he watched the kitten sleep. He gently tucked it into a large pocket on his belt, but left its head sticking out so it could breathe. "If I'm taking you home, you're gonna need a name. How about...Mittens?"

Immediately, the memory of a small, vicious black-and-white cat rose in Mikey's brain. He shuddered.

"Nope. Not Mittens. What about Sir Snuggles?" The kitten yawned and rolled over a little and Mikey beamed. "Alright! Sir Snuggles it is! I'll call you Double S for short. Now, come on. You and I are gonna go do some training!"

* * *

"So you found a stray cat and decided to take it with you _up to the surface_ while you practiced with _my_ katana that you took _without asking."_

Mikey shrugged as much as he was able, putting on a sheepish smile. Leo sighed, shaking his head...and abruptly freezing as his gaze landed on a soft, gray-furred form sleeping a few feet away from his little brother.

"And you brought it home?!"

"Not _it,_ Leo," the youngest protested. "Sir Snuggles. Double S. The Cat King. Mr.-"

Another sigh escaped Leo's mouth and he squeezed the bridge of his beak in between two large fingers. "I'll deal with that later. What happened after you found the c- I mean, _Sir Snuggles_?"

"Well after I walked another ten minutes through the sewers..."

* * *

"This is gonna be the best night ever, Sir Snuggles. We're gonna have so much fun! Ooh, I'll have to introduce you to pizza. I think you'll love it!"

In reply, Sir Snuggles yawned again and waved a paw in the air. Mikey's grin widened and he started humming a happy little tune as he climbed through a manhole and up onto the surface.

Almost immediately, he noticed them. Three men, cornering a cowering blonde woman in the alleyway not too far from his current position.

"Aw, yeah. Time for the Mikester to shine!"

Screaming his fiercest _BOOYAKASHA,_ the orange-banded turtle leapt towards the thugs and took them down within seconds. The woman ran off screaming at the sight of the "ugly green mutant freak" that had saved her.

Mikey's smile flickered for a moment. _Typical. Save their butts and all they do is scream or faint or run away. Or all three._

He sighed and shrugged it off, ascending the fire escape to get to the roof. It was time to start practicing. "I'll show Leo that I can practice just as well as he can. I can focus when I want to- Ooh! Gum!"

But the pink thing by his foot wasn't gum. It was a skateboard wheel.

He frowned and picked it up, examining it. "What the shell?" Suddenly, something hard came flying out of the darkness and clocked him on the back of the head. He yelped and spun around, his eyes searching the shadows. Another something flew and hit him on the cheek, slicing into his skin. Blood welled from the wound. "Ow! Cut it out!"

"Stay away from me!"

Mikey froze as the small, watery voice emanated from behind an AC unit. "Hello?" A third object hurtled out of the shadows and this time the ninja caught it. A rock. "I'm not gonna hurt you, whoever-you-are. I'm one of the good guys."

"My mom said that you mutants are dangerous and you'll eat me."

"Dude!" Mikey was honestly offended. "I'm vegetarian! Well, except for pizza. And meat. And cheese. And-"

"So you _aren't_ gonna eat me?"

"Heck no. Why don't you come on out? I'm not gonna hurt you."

There was a brief pause and then a blonde head poked out from behind the unit. The boy's face was dirty and scraped up and his brown eyes were filled with anger and maybe a little bit of fear. "You look weird," he announced, crossing his arms. "You sure you aren't an alien?"

"Nope. I'm a regular pizza-loving guy! Well, turtle. At least, I _was_ a turtle before I got mutated. Now I'm half-human. Or at least I think so. That's what Donnie says anyway."

The boy watched him curiously, cocking his head. "What's your name?"

He puffed out his chest, a smile automatically appearing on his lips. "I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey, or the Mikester, or Dr. Prankenstein, or-"

"Geez. You sure talk a lot, don't you?"

The smile disappeared again. "Not always. What's _your_ name, little dude?"

"Don't call me little," the boy snapped. "I'm eight years old. My name is Hayden."

"Cool! So...uh...what're you doing up here, Hayden?"

Hayden flushed. "I came up here to practice my skateboarding tricks and my wheel popped off and I got locked out."

"DUDE! You _skateboard?!"_

"Duh. Who doesn't?"

"My boring older brother. Can you do any good tricks?"

The eight-year-old grinned, revealing a few missing teeth. "Is Tony Hawk's middle name Frank?"

* * *

"So I spent the next twenty minutes teaching H-Dude some new tricks and then I helped him get back into his apartment."

"His parents could've _seen_ you!"

"Calm down, dude. They were asleep. He waited until they went to bed before sneaking out his window."

"How'd he get locked out?"

"The window pane slipped back down and locked accidentally as soon as he climbed outside. All I had to do was pick the lock and let him in."

"Then what happened?"

"That's when it really started to get hairy. I went back up to the rooftops to start practicing with your katana and Shred-Head found me."

"WHAT?!"

"Seriously, shut up or I'm not gonna tell you anything else."

"...sorry, continue."

"As I was _saying_ before I was so rudely interrupted, that's when it really started getting hairy."

* * *

As soon as Mikey stepped back onto the rooftop, he knew something was wrong. And it didn't have anything to do with the heavy breathing coming from the shadows.

"Aw, come on, guys. You're really lousy at this sneaking and hiding stuff. You sound like freaking Darth Vader." Unable to hide his grin, the youngest turtle immediately started his best impression of the Dark Lord. "Join me, Michelangelo. I _am_ your father."

"I am no father of yours, freak."

"EEP!" Mikey shrieked and jumped back as Shredder, Razhar, Xever, and about thirty Foot Bots emerged into the light. "Dude, I almost soiled my shell!"

"I did _not_ wish to know that," Xever muttered. Rahzar nodded in agreement and took a few steps back from the mutant turtle.

Mikey just grinned again. He was still on a happiness-high from everything that had happened tonight. There was no _way_ he would lose to these guys. He set Sir Snuggles onto the rooftop and the cat promptly curled into a ball and fell asleep again. "Sit tight, Double-S. I'll be right back."

Within ten minutes, the Foot Bots lay in smoking heaps of metal around the roof. All that left was Shredder, Xever, and Rahzar. And Mikey knew just how to deal with them. He almost laughed. It was gonna be so easy he wouldn't even need his 'chucks.

"Giving up, turtle?" Xever asked when he noticed Mikey putting his weapons away.

"Nah. I just had a question for you guys."

"A question?" Rahzar repeated gruffly. "What kind of question?"

"Who cares?" Shredder growled. "Get him, you fools! Kill him!"

"No, no, Master. This could be important." Xever crossed his arms and turned his beady gaze back to his opponent. "What is your question?"

Mikey's cheeks split in a massive grin. "Ever been to a rodeo?"

 **A/N: So I'm gonna end this chapter there...what do you guys think so far? Good? Bad? Meh?**

 **All I can say is that our little Mikester is _definitely_ up to no good. ;)**

 **Please review.**


	2. Part Two

**Mikey's Adventure, Part Two**

"You didn't," Leo gasped.

The mischievous grin on his brother's face told him otherwise. "Au contraire, my blue-banded bro. I did."

Leo stared at Mikey, eyes wide with shock. He couldn't believe that the freckled turtle had the guts to do such a thing. "What did they do?"

"Well it was actually pretty hilarious because Fishface and Rahzar just stood there laughing. I didn't even have to fight them."

* * *

"Get...off...of me!" Shredder snarled, frantically trying to reach the ninja straddling his back and shoulders. But his attempt only made Mikey cling tighter.

"High-ho Silver, away!" he yelled, pulling at the warlord's armor. "No! Left, Shreddy-bear! _Left!_ Come on, dude! We're going to fall off the building if you aren't careful!"

Xever and Rahzar, at this point, we're almost rolling on the ground in laughter. Xever gasped for breath. "Please," he rasped, clutching his sides. "No more."

Mikey grinned all the wider, yanking his enemy's helmet so that the man turned and ran smack into a brick wall.

"Ugh... you'll...pay for this...freak," Saki vowed. And he promptly passed out.

Mikey sighed in disappointment as he dismounted his noble steed. "Anyone else?"

The two mutants across from him held up their hands in surrender. "Nope," Rahzar said hurriedly. "Been there, done that."

"And last time one of you rode on my back you yanked my oxygen tank off."

"You probably deserved it," the teen mused idly, nudging Shredder with his foot. "I guess I'll let you guys take him back to your HQ. He'll have a massive headache when he wakes up."

Rahzar and Fishface glanced at each other, shrugging resignedly. They each bent and grabbed an arm, then hauled Shredder upright. The warlord groaned.

"No...don't take my _onigiri_ ," he mumbled. "The unicorns were supposed to eat them."

Mikey grinned and scooped Sir Snuggles off of the rooftop, giving a mock-salute to his enemies. "Have fun dealing with ol' Chrome Dome. Oh, and I would _totally_ try and get some video of this if I were you. This is the stuff memories are made of, dudes. 'Sides, Tiger Claw and Spockman... Storkman... _Steckman_ would probably think it was hilarious."

More like they wouldn't believe the lord of the Foot Clan was taken down by a kid who'd watched too many rodeo movies, Fishface thought to himself as Mikey disappeared from the rooftop.

The mutant fish turned to his partner. "Please tell me you got that on your phone."

Rahzar gave a fanged smile and held up said device. "In color."

"Oh, this is definitely going down in history. Maybe we should post it on YouTube."

"He'd kick our butts if he found out."

"He'd kick our butts anyway."

"True."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You found a kitten and decided to adopt it, taught a human kid new skate tricks and helped him get back into his bedroom, defeated thirty Foot Bots _,_ and rode Oroku Saki like a bull? All by yourself?"

The freckled turtle chuckled. "What can I say? It was a wild night."

Leo shook his head for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Do I want to know what happened to my swords?"

"Oh! Glad you reminded me, bro. I got them right here." Mikey reached beside the cot and pulled up the weapons...which were covered in green slime, bubble gum, pieces of concrete and brick, and several other things which Leo couldn't identify.

For a moment, the leader just stared at them. His cobalt eyes met Mikey's baby-blues. "How did they get so...er...messed up?"

"Funny you should ask that. That was from my fall into-"

"You know what?" Leo said abruptly. "I really don't want to know. I've had enough story-time for one night, I think. And you need to get some rest."

"But what about your katana?"

"...I needed some new ones anyway."

"You sure? Cuz I can clean them for-"

"Nope! I'm good!"

Mikey pursed his lips as he watched Leo fairly run from the lab. He glanced at Sir Snuggles. "Leo has no sense of adventure."

The kitten yawned in reply, rolling over again.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed. "But wait until I tell them what happened to me _last_ week!"

* * *

 **A/N: So this was just kind of a short little story. Originally I was gonna have the ending be a lot more touching, with Leo telling Mikey that his life was worth way more than any katana. But I think I like it this way better.**

 **Hope I made you laugh - or at least chuckle a little bit. Until next time, stay awesome, my dudes.**

 **Booyakabunga!**


End file.
